1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of separation and purification for protein, and more particularly to a method of co-extracting multiple proteins from chicken egg white.
2. Description of Related Arts
With wide source, low price and protein content of over 80% in dry matter, chicken egg white is one of the best protein resources. Chicken egg white has excellent functional characteristics such as gelling, foaming and film forming, and is widely applied in fields of food processing industry and other manufacture industries and achieves tremendous application value. However, biological activity of the chicken egg white has more bright market prospects, e.g., important biological activities such as antimicrobial activity of lysozyme, iron-binding capacity of ovotransferrin, antiviral activity of ovomucin, and riboflavin-binding activity of ovoflavoprotein have already aroused strong concerns of researchers. Currently, as health of life has received more and more attention, egg white protein has huge potential application value in fields of health food and biomedicine for the biological activity thereof.
The conventional protein separation and purification techniques from chicken egg white are mainly for one kind or two kinds of proteins, and co-extracting techniques for multiple proteins are rarely reported in China. A few reports on co-extracting multiple proteins using liquid chromatography technique are disclosed in other countries. However, problems of low extraction efficiency, low protein purity, requiring various chromatographic fillers which are high in price and etc. are existed in the disclosed co-extracting method for multiple proteins. Thus, manufacture cost thereof is high and the application in large-scale industrial production is greatly limited.